It has been known to provide a system that includes the memory settings of a driver's seat. When the driver's seat is checked and adjusted for a specific profile, the position of the front passenger seat may be in a position uncomfortable for the driver to place something on the seat, or it may be in a position where the seat back obstructs the view of the driver. Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus to adjust the position of the front passenger seat to a predetermined home or memory position.